My life (naruto)
by jenna-uzumaki
Summary: Jenna Longworth was a strange case. Not some sort of illness or defect, no, no. Not even I understand her true feelings, but I can tell you of the plot twist in which our young protagonist has fallen through...
1. chapter 1

Hello reader! I'm Jenna, the official author of this fanfiction. Of course your wondering who the OC is and what happens, ect. But today, I don't have you a normal fanfiction, one in which has a cliche character with no emotions, or a classic background. This fanfiction is simply what I would do and how my life is like. Just for reading enjoyment.

I hope you marvel at the super boring story I am about to tell you.

My life.

First POV

"Why." Was the first thing I spoke in the crack of daylight. The sunlight creaked out through my curtains, almost looking like a waterfall of light, but why would I know, it's frickin blinding me. I smacked my phone to turn off the alarm and stretched out my arms to obviously stretch (psh, why else?). I stepped out of bed and put my clothes (aka PJs) on, cause I sleep naked. Hey! It's comfy and yes I still have my underwear on.

'God, why am I getting a headache now?!?' I grumble miserably, trying to crack my back, but failing miserably, in which ended in me falling back on my bed. I sigh and lay limply on the soft comforter that covers my bed. I was completely content when I heard the faint smack of the refrigerator closing and sighed once more. The bed gave off an annoying squeak when I got off and stood up, brushing my hair on the way out with my hands.

I looked around and saw my mom rushing around, gathering her things for work and walked up to her. Giving a quick hug and a faint, "Good morning." And as well receiving the same, I grabbed a mug from the top cabinet and grabbed the milk in the fridge, pouring it. My mom kissed me on the cheek and said a goodbye, leaving out the door and locking it.

Sighing a seemingly exaggerated sigh, I looked at the clock, reading 11:03am. 'well, the more sleep the better.' I thought, ' here comes another boring summer day.' It has been already two weeks of Summer and I am already completely bored with absolutely nothing to do in my boring home. I grabbed a frozen waffle and nawed on it while walking to my room once again. This is my typical morning routine this summer. Boring and troublesome, right?

I jump on my bed and grabbed my phone, searching up KissAnime. 'i should use this time to rewatch Naruto.' I pondered. 'I've been meaning to rewatch it for a while.' I glanced at the clock. '11:11.' I thought, time for the normal. Now, I'm not one to believe in aliens or crazy myths, but for some reason, when ever I see it's 11:11, I make a wish.

It's stupid right? I mean, a certain time on the clock granting a wish! Rediculous. But I still wished for the same thing. To go too the Naruto world. It's a anime, but I'd love to meet the characters and help them overcome challenges. I don't have anything wrong with my family or anything. I just want a more exciting life, or even to know things others don't, but that comes with trouble and responsibility. Too troublesome.

After saying the quick wish, I started on episode 1 and sighed to myself. 'I hate this beginning.' I mulled. 'It's SO boring and it's stupid.' but I prevailed and just watched on. But I wrinkled my brows and the person standing in the front of the class. She looked shy but brimming with excitement. 'what the hell?' I wondered. 'who's this character?' Iruka came through the paper door, dragging Naruto along. The girl chuckled, and regarded Naruto and Iruka with a kind smile. I can't help but think of how much she looks like me.

She had a light brown hair in a low ponytail like Itachi's, and dark green eyes. Iruka got the classes attention and coughed. "Okay class!" Iruka said enthusiastically." Today we have a new student! Please introduce yourself." The girl seemed to stare right into my own eyes and said, "My name is Jenna Longworth." Everything went black.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: sorry for the short chapters, as I said before this fanfiction is nearly for fun and will most likely have slow updates. hope you enjoy!)**

First POV

I woke up with a started gasp. Did I pass out or something? Why did that devil girl say she was me? Why did she look like me? The questions kept coming but all came to a frozen stop as I grasped what I was looking at. Trees. Fricken trees. Everywhere. I groaned out and layed back down only to feel hard, solid dirt, rather then the soft blanket of my bed. I stared up at the sky, understanding now why shikamaru likes watching clouds.

Normally I would be panicing and trying to find a direction but for some reason I felt safe in this little clearing. I hear a ruffling sound of the bush and shot straight up, staring at the now deer watching me. Internally I groaned even more, knowing I'm not just in a clearing of trees, but a forest of wild animals who probably want to kill me. 'Shit shit shit.' I thought. ' o Lord jashin save me.' Even better, this deers friends must have sensed me and now the small clearing was filled with deer and buck.

One started to approach me, as if to see if I'm a threat. I strange part of me wanted to pet it, so I did. Surprisingly, it didn't pull away and now rubbed his head on my hand and licked my face. 'Eeeeewwww.' I thought, but the little guy is just too cute. What I didn't notice was one of the buck nodding to another and the other ran off. Or how I was now surrounded in deer, all wanting to be pet? I didn't grab the concept of the situation and just kinda kept petting the deer until they seemed satisfied.

I stood up and looked around, trying to find any clue as to where I were to go until, " Seems they like you." A gravel, yet lax voice spoke. I froze and almost dared not to look but insticnts took over and I slowly turned to where i heard the voice. The first thing I see is a fur coat with cut out sleeves. He seemed to have some sort of vest with small bottle sized capsules and dark blue pants with strange shoes. It sparked my memory a little but I couldn't quite place it in my panic. He had dark, pointy hair up in a high ponytail and two fairly large scars on the left side of his face. How the heck does someone get scars like that?? He looked wary of me when suddenly it all clicked.

Deer.

forest.

Nara.

Shikamaru.

Shikaku.

Nara Shikaku.

Nara Shikaku was standing right in front of me, looking very suspiciously at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_ok now i know me literally never posting is a problem but eh, when ever it comes to me then i just like to write, even if its really bad. Naruto is not owned by me! ps, this is only really short because i still have work to do XD._

 _First POV_ Now, at this moment of time, you would probably expect me to come up with a smart reply, hell, even sarcastic would work.

"Uh, just know it's not my fault if random deer like me."

Sometimes i really love myself.

Shikaku gave me the most 'im done with life' face, even though he had only just now seen me in the NARAS forest at that. "Well, that all depends on how willingly you are to cooperate." Shikaku spoke, obviously this being the last thing he wanted to deal with. He's a commander, of course he has a hard time, beside the added bonus of being an absolute genius. I mean come on this guy has like hundreds worth of IQ on him he is a genius. Damn, i really don't have any chance about getting out of this alive do i? But i just got to this world so what the heck i can't die yet, although-

A cough broke me out of my thoughts, as Shikaku gave me a blank stare, "Im going to assume you haven't been listening to me, in which case, ill just bring you with me to see the hokage." But then the corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "Not like you have much of a choice." I went to protest until something stopped me, literally. Oh Jashin, im so screwed. I moved my eyeballs in my eyesocket and saw the very obvious shadow screaming at me in comparison to the bright grass, connecting me to him. I slumped due to him slouching. It was the weirdest feeling, like being a puppet, not that i would know until now.

I just relaxed, deciding that there was no point in even struggling and at that Shikaku gave me a odd look. But luckly he didn't question it, simply walking towards me, turning, and walking back off in the direction he seemed to show up in, with me in tow. He was so nice to even walk antagonizingly slow, though by this point it just got on my nerves. I did take this time to observe my surroundings.

Everything was just forest and trees but it was beautiful, seeing all of the nature interacting in harmony, despite the circle of life. Too bad i can't turn my face, that would have been amazing. Soon i saw a peak of light, and grew excited. I would see Konoha! The place i dreamed to be was coming as a reality, and no matter the situation, i would enjoy it. Even if i die.

 _(It's not as you think... the truth of reality in this game.)_


End file.
